My Daddy - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Angie run into a little situation at the park.


_Sammy & Ilna thank you for all the love & friendship - always._

_REALMcRollers and Readers we appreciate every word. Love and hugs!_

* * *

**My Daddy**

_**Playground, Oahu, late afternoon**_

Steve glanced to his left when he sensed the other man approaching, but immediately returned his eyes to Angie.

"Commander, how are you, Sir?" The young HPD officer said by way of greeting. He had a boy of 18 months in a stroller and knelt to help him out.

"Hey. Evans, right?" Steve smiled at the man's nod as Angie called, "Daddy! See!" as she stood at the top of the playground's toddler slide.

"I see you, come on down," he said and clapped his hands, spotting her as she landed upright on the soft sand beneath the slide. "Good job."

"Ta da!" The little arms shot up in triumph, but before taking a tenth go at that day's favorite activity, she spotted the newcomers and waved.

"Hi!"

"Hi," Rob Evans grinned and placed his son on his feet. "Say hi, Robbie," He prompted and the little boy gave a flappy wave and grinned.

"Wow, she looks like Lieutenant Rollins," Evans observed, inciting the corner of Steve's mouth into a grin.

"Go!" Robbie pointed at the slide and scrambled to the steps, just as another boy of about eight came running up from the older kids' area of the playground, breathless.

"Dad! Daddy!" Liam Evans called even as he reached his father. "A kid fell, can you come?"

"Is he hurt?" Both men said together, as Steve swooped Angie up on the fly and Rob, abandoning the stroller, lifted his son and took off at a run.

"His arm's all crooked," the youngster panted out and Steve tightened his hold on Angie and increased his speed.

At the far end of the playground, where Officer Evan's older son had been playing, a boy his age was kneeling on the grass, cradling his arm while his mother held him, murmuring quietly.

Steve placed Angie down and said, "Stay right here," and told the woman his name before focusing on the boy. "Let's take a look, okay, buddy? What's your name?"

"Aiko Tanaka," he replied as huge tears escaped the wide brown eyes that were focused on his left arm.

Angie observed, "Boo boo, cwy?"

"He has a boo boo, but the doctor is gonna fix it right up." Steve confirmed as much for the boy as for Angie.

"It hurts," he sniffled and clung to his mother, even as she gently untangled herself so Steve could get a better view.

I know, and you're doing great," Steve spoke quietly. "Can you do me a favor and look at me?" He checked his pupils. "How old are you, Aiko? Seven? Eight?"

"Se-seven."

"Seven, wow, you're such a big guy."

"Bus on the way, Commander," Evans said as he replaced his cell. "ETA five minutes, north entrance."

"What happened? Did he hit his head?" Steve asked as he continued with a cursory exam.

"No, he was on the monkey bars, and …" she took a shaky breath. "I was literally _right_ there, and he lost his grip and landed on his arm." She kissed the boy's shiny black hair. "You're being so brave, my good boy."

Steve turned to Rob who was crouching a few feet away. Both men had known Aiko's arm was broken from the angle before they'd kneeled at his side. Since the arm was the only injury, he made a decision. "Evans, can you take my daughter?" He instructed before turning to Aiko's mom. "We'll meet the ambulance at the entrance, save a few minutes."

She nodded and moved to grab her purse from the bench a few feet away.

"Mom!"

"She's right here," Steve lifted the boy gently and turned so his mother was visible. "We're gonna meet the EMTs and you're going to go get a very cool cast that all your friends can sign." A vision of Jacob getting his wrist set flashed through his mind, when as the entourage began moving, Angie cried out, "NO!"

Rob Evans, who'd passed his toddler to his older boy reached for her hand, saying, "C'mon sweetheart, we're going to go with your daddy," was met with foot-planted resistance.

"Angie, Daddy's going, too. I'm right here." Steve soothed as he swiveled in her direction and said, "Just carry her, Evans," assuming she was upset by the crying child and tension of the child's mom.

When in officer Rob Evans' arms the very observant little girl repeated, "Boo boo, Daddy fix." several times.

Finally, she pointed to Steve who was two paces ahead with a child she didn't know in his arms as they met the EMTs and stated, "_My_ _Daddy_!" with such confidence, both men smiled.

Placing Aiko on the stretcher and telling him how brave he'd been, Steve stepped back out of the vehicle, let the little boy's mom board the ambulance and lifted Angie from Rob's arms.

They'd determined the Tanakas had walked to the park and the boy's dad was already en route to Queens from his job, so he passed Mrs. Tanaka his card and told her to check in once they were home and settled.

Thanking both men and Rob's son for their help, a much calmer Lucy Tanaka took a seat beside her son as the driver closed the door.

Kissing his daughter, Steve smiled at the determined expression on her face. "Daddy's got you, okay, baby girl?"

Placing both hands on his cheeks, she repeated "Daddy." and he marveled at her once again.

Rob Evans hugged his boys and ruffled Liam's hair. "Good job." He kissed his son's head. "And that's quite a little lady you have there, Commander." He smiled. "She kept telling me Aiko had a boo boo. They don't usually show, for lack of a better word, compassion like that until they're older," the more experienced father pointed out and Steve beamed.

"Takes after her mother." He ran a hand over Angie's cheek.

"She's a firecracker, too," Evans' went on as they walked back to retrieve his stroller and the rest of the items abandoned when they'd followed Liam to Aiko's side. "She wasn't scared of the scene, but when she saw you getting into the bus, she was very quick to point out that was _her_ daddy who was carrying a child she didn't know."

"That's my girl." His eyes lit.

Liam Evans placed his little brother into the stroller and the men shook hands before parting ways.

As the young officer wrapped an arm around his son and took over pushing the stroller towards the exit, Steve settled Angie on his hip and started for home. Kissing her once more, he said, "That's my Angie." with a head shake at how the best part of himself and Catherine had her very own, very strong personality right from day one.

Smiling against the soft baby cheek, he hugged her a little tighter when she swiveled, looked into his eyes and repeated, "My Daddy."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
